


Come marry me for evermore

by Queenie_Sorcha



Series: Brim (Brian + Tim) [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, brian is a small bean, enjoy while fluff is here, finally something happy, kind of, roger tried his best, there's nothing much to tag?, tim is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 23:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Sorcha/pseuds/Queenie_Sorcha
Summary: Brian was feeling on cloud nine, he couldn’t remember the last time he was this restless — maybe before an autograph session or a lecture, but even so there wasn’t any way to compare. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, thinking about how his life was going to change in just a few minutes.





	Come marry me for evermore

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with "So close to reaching that famous happy end".
> 
> I was lazy, so the wedding and the smut are from some original characters's fanfics, so maybe you'll see them again if I decide to publish my original works in English someday (although my stories aren't online in my native language either, I feel I need to explain so no one will think I plagiarized something).
> 
> And I finally used my musical knowledge so I'm proud.  
> Pianissimo, piano, mezzo piano, mezzo forte, forte and fortissimo are music dynamics that basically tell you how strong or soft you have to play -- terrible explanation, I know, but bear with me: pianissimo is a very "light sound", piano is a little bit higher but still not that strong. Mezzos are "normal", the thing you play when you're learning, and forte and fortissimo are loud and strong, you have to apply pressure (on string instruments, such as violin and cello).  
> Pizzicato is a thing you do with strings when, instead of playing with the bow, you use your fingers. 
> 
> (I didn't forget Dream of Thee and Good Company)
> 
> I spent more the whole day writing because I'm really slow, and I only have free time at the weekends (sometimes in the week but it's harder), that's why updates take long, especially DOT and GC that are long as heck.

Brian was feeling on cloud nine, he couldn’t remember the last time he was this restless — maybe before an autograph session or a lecture, but even so there wasn’t any way to compare. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, thinking about how his life was going to change in just a few minutes. Brian buttoned the last few buttons of his blazer and fixed his bow tie. He felt kind of out of place, with his wild curls everywhere, although he tried to comb them, and he was starting to double guess the choice of wearing a royal blue three-piece suit. Someone opened the door to the room and Brian noticed his parents in the corner of the mirror, they were smiling and looked ready to cry. He was hugged for several minutes, the three of them searching comfort on each other’s arms. Brian rested his head on his mother’s shoulder and couldn’t help but shed a few tears. 

“If you cry, we won’t be able to hold our tears, son.” His father laughed and pulled away slowly. “I can’t believe this day has finally come.” Brian wiped his tears smiling, moving away from his mother to look in the mirror again, trying to fix his tie. 

“Darling, you keep fiddling with this tie and it’ll be all messed up.” He laughed at his mom’s remark and stopped, putting his hands inside his pockets. "How are you feeling?  

“I can’t believe it either, to be honest.” He started to fell anxious. What if it went wrong? What if he said no? What if he couldn’t get used to a domestic life? What if they couldn’t deal with his traumas? What if and what if? "Maybe I should wait...” dread and loneliness took anxiety’s place, and now his tears were full of sorrow and sadness.  

“No, stop right there.” His father rubbed his arm and smiled gently. “You don’t have to doubt it. That’s what you want, isn’t it, son?” Brian nodded, and soon his mother was beside him as well and held him.  

“And he asked you to marry him, right?” Brian nodded again, and even though the words were comforting, he was still afraid. He wanted it for so long that now it didn’t feel real, and he thought that maybe it was all a dream. “So why are you feeling down?”  

“What if we’re not ready? It’s going to be a huge change and... I want it to work.” 

“Brian, there’s no such thing as being ready.” His father held his hand and looked at them in the mirror. “You two love each other, right? That’s reason enough to be sure you’ll work. And as your mom said, he asked your hand in marriage.”  

“He can still say no.” Brian tried to chuckle, but it came out as a nervous laughter. 

“Brian, darling, how on Earth could he say no? You two have been in love for years, and he looks at you like you’re made of gold.” His mother laughed and kissed his cheek. “It’s normal to feel like this on your big day, it was just the same with me, but look at us now — we’re happy, and we have a wonderful and beautiful son.”  

“We’re very proud of him and we’ll support him always.” Brian smiled widely and leaned in his parent’s embrace. “And I’m sure he’ll have a marvellous marriage.” 

“I love you very much.” Brian wished someone was there to take a picture of them because the moment was just too beautiful, and he was certain he would always remember that day. Their words helped him shake away those terrible doubts, and now all he wanted was to walk past the aisle and marry the love of his life. 

Π 

Tim was trying to keep calm with all his might, but the curious glances made him nervous. Especially the ones from his family, once his mother had teary eyes and his father was smiling from ear to ear. The groomsmen were the worst, honestly: Roger had a cheeky grin on his face, wiggling his eyebrows every time Tim looked his way, and he had his fingers intertwined with Dominique’s; Freddie looked happier than the grooms, he kept staring at Jim with lovestruck eyes, and John... as always John was a mystery, but that day Tim was sure he was feeling happy for them, because he winked playfully at him and had an arm around Veronica’s waist.  

Tim tried not to pay attention to his sweaty hands or to the photographers that probably captured all his mood variation or to the ceremonialist behind the pulpit. He kept replaying the words inside his mind because he didn’t want to forget them in front of everyone. Everyone meant a few of his and Brian’s relatives and friends because they wanted a small ceremony. Brian didn’t want strangers intruding their wedding and making the event a way to generate first-hand news, creating sensational titles and exploring the image of Tim and his family. Obviously, at some point, everyone would know, but both wanted the celebration of their love to be intimate and cosy.  

And then, when Tim was trying to not feel self-conscious because of his cliché black suit, the music started to play and  _he_ passed through the gaping doors. Tim lost his breath, his lips curved into a smile automatically and he forgot about everything else.  _He_ walked slowly with  _his_  parents, tears silently streaming down  _his_ face,  _his_ perfect curly hair and a dazzling blue suit, a beautiful and shy smile on  _his_ lips. Tim did not even notice when  _his_  parents took their place next to his parents, Tim could only look at  _him_ , all worry leaving his body as they stood face to face; Tim only came back to reality when the ceremonialist began to speak. 

"We are gathered here to celebrate the union of this couple,” Tim’s eyes were alive, full of passion and gleam, because Brian was right there in front of him “who at all times showed love and fidelity, facing the difficulties that appeared in their path. It is rare to find people who love each other so much that they sacrifice themselves in the name of love. All of you are proof that they were shelter, support and refuge in difficult times.” Brian was smiling, his cheeks all red, and he was doing his best to stop crying, he really was, but it seemed impossible because it was  _finally_ happening. “And, as a way of showing the affection and care they feel for each other, they have decided to unite body and soul. Unite in holy matrimony. Tim and Brian,” each second seemed to pass slowly, as if the universe wanted them to remain in that scene forever: looking into the eyes full of love, trying to say without words what they already knew “you now reach another level in your relationship; you will no longer be just boyfriends. And now, you will seal your love forever. Brian, is it of your own free will that you accept Tim as your husband?” 

“Yes.” His voice was a little shaky, but the certainty on it made Tim melt.  

“Tim, is it of your own free will that you accept Brian as your husband?” 

“Yes.” His eyes flashed with intensity, a few tears threatening to fall.  

“In that way, give your hands to the exchange of vows of love.” They did not hesitate to intertwine their fingers. In the background, Roger was shining because his two best friends were getting married — he was there the whole journey, the three of them were together in every situation, and now he was witnessing  _this,_ and Dominique had to caress his back kindly to stop him from crying; Freddie’s cheeks were red, and he was smiling brightly because Brian looked absolutely enamoured, and it was good to see that amount of  true happiness in his face; John was holding his wife’s hand and smiling softly at the couple in front of him; their parents were the personification of joy and pride, because their boys were getting married and would be happy, because they loved their sons so much and it would be  _amazing_ to become a family.  

“Brian,” Tim was so emotional that he almost forgot what he wanted to say “you’re the light of my life, the reason I wake up every day, the love of my life.” He needed a few seconds to recompose himself. “I understood love when I met you for the first time, and since then I didn’t want to throw away this feeling. I need you, need to feel you beside me when I go to sleep, and it’s a blessing to wake up with you every day, and I hope to have this joy for many years, as countless as the stars. I want to be the reason you smile, because you’re the reason I do. I want to have a family with you, to fill your days with kisses and hugs, and grow old with you. You brought joy to my life, and I promise to protect and love you. I’ll respect, love, comfort and take care of you, in joy and sorrow, in health and disease, in wealth and poverty. Till death do us part.”  

“Tim, I don’t know how to put my feelings in simple words. You deserve a lot more. You deserve every sunrise, every constellation, rainy day, summer breeze, every autumn leaf, every flower that blossoms during spring and every snowflake that falls in winter.” Brian squeezed his lover’s hand and smiled. “Every and each poetry, thyme, every and each song. It’s all for you, my love, my life. It’s all for you, my heartbeats, my tears, my breathing, my smiles and my kisses. I want to spend all of my days beside you, want to fulfill our dreams and, mainly, want to love you more and more each day. You’re more than I ever imagined, you’re my knight in shining armour.” Tim let go of one of Brian’s hands to wipe his tears. “You’re kind, patient, loyal, delicate, loving and intense. You give me life and love. I love you more than I could love anything else, and a life without you is not worth living. I promise to love and respect you, in joy and sorrow, in health and disease, in wealth and poverty. Till death do us part.”  

Robert, John’s son, walked in the aisle holding a flowery velvety basket with the rings. He was wearing a black suit, and he smiled at the sight of his parents grinning. Roger was fully crying now, his face all red, but he was oh so happy: it was finally happening, after all that darkness Brian and Tim would be welcomed by the light. Brian’s eyes never left Tim’s, and he didn’t even pay attention to Robert or to the rings, all he wanted was to get lost inside those eyes and never get back. The tears had stopped, leaving only wet trails on their cheeks.  

“The wedding ring is a symbol of your infinite and unconditional. They have no start or end, they never break. Brian and Tim, they’ll forever be the proof of your marriage; they’re unique and precious, just like your love.” Tim looked at little Robert with a smile and took one of the rings with trembling fingers.  

“Brian, I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal devotion, as proof that you are the greatest love.” Tim slowly put the ring on Brian’s finger, feeling completely vaulted by the sight of his lover wearing their  _wedding ring_. Brian, with his hands a little steadier than Tim's, took the ring, also smiling at Robert.  

“Tim, I give you this ring as a sign of my eternal devotion, as proof that you are the greatest love.” The cold golden metal felt out of place when Tim was touched by Brian's hot fingers, and Tim caught himself wishing that moment wouldn’t end, that he could look at Brian's reddened cheeks forever. 

“May your love be an example for everyone here. There isn’t on Earth or Heaven anyone that can break what was wedded tonight. By power invested to me, I declare you _husband_  and  _husband_. You may now kiss the groom.” 

Tim leaned down slowly and left a soft kiss on Brian's lips; it was a chaste, simple, sincere kiss. He would leave passionate and full of desire kisses for later. In that moment he wanted only to rejoice at the feeling of kissing Brian as his husband. They were finally married. He did not notice that around them people smiled. Tim pulled his lips away slowly, their foreheads leaning gently. They couldn’t help but smile. 

“I love you.” Tim whispered softly. 

“I love you too.” Brian whispered with a smile and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the band around his finger and Tim’s hand around his waist. “I love you.” In that moment the world didn’t exist, it was just the two of them holding each other close.  

Π 

They were walking slowly to the dance floor holding hands, smiling like idiots. Everyone was watching their movements, feeling excited to see their first dance after the speech. Roger, the best man, was responsible for the speech, but it didn’t go as planned — because his voice was shaky and he was trying to hold his tears, but it didn’t work once he cried when he started to compliment his friends, remembering the funny and sad moments they lived. Brian started to cry too, Tim had teary eyes, and Roger had to stop talking when he looked at them because he would cry again. In the end, he had to stop halfway, and Brian got up from his seat to hug him tight.  

The music started to play as soon as they got in position, and Tim smiled at Brian. They chose Valse Sentimentale because it summed up what they were: passion, longing and sorrow. They started to sway looking at each other’s eyes, the hands gripping tight. Brian didn’t notice his parents holding hands and crying, or his friends swinging slightly to the song, the only thing he could focus was his husband.  _Husband._  Tim got closer and put his head on Brian’s shoulder, taking advantage of Brian being taller. They went through this before.  

Moving their feet along the rhythm of the pizzicato while watching John and Veronica and Roger and Dominique dancing when they got married, thinking that one day they would be swinging at their wedding. But not only in those situations, Brian felt like they’ve been dancing since the beginning of their relationship: moving from a shy pianissimo — afraid of holding hands and letting the touches linger for more than just a few seconds, terrified of the mere thought of being rejected — to a piano, still soft but better than before, because now they were trying to become something. Anything.  

Soon enough they became mezzo forte, kissing with affection and making true love confessions at night, promising a life full of passion and care. They were still afraid, going slow, both fearing having their hearts broken because, truth be told, they wouldn’t know how to cope if things went wrong. Brian became addicted to Tim — his eyes, his hair, his lips, his touch, everything made him want more and more, his brain and heart telling him Tim was the one. And Tim felt the same, he knew that he was made for loving Brian, they just clicked: they wrote amazing songs together, playing like one, speaking his feelings through lyrics. They were meant to be. 

Just like most of the songs they liked, they moved to forte. Brian was ready. He was tired of innocent touches or stopping when they wanted to go on and on and on. So, that night he didn’t stop. Brian thought that maybe Tim wouldn’t want to take the next step, having sex would make things serious, even though they were together for a few months. For his surprise, Tim was eager to sleep with him — Tim even confessed that he wanted it for a while, but he needed Brian to be sure. In the end, however awkward they were because it was their first time together, they felt in heaven: Brian was panting, laying on the bed with his eyes closed, and Tim was on his side, hugging him strong and leaving small kisses on his face. Tim took him gently and Brian wanted to cry because he felt loved and cherished, and the pleasure was good. They looked at each other and smiled lovingly, feeling ready for the next round.  

They moved to fortissimo, and it tested their love. Tim didn’t meet Brian at his worst, and Brian knew that’d be the end — no one would want to deal with his baggage. Therefore, when Tim found out, he was ready to let go and forget everything they had built, but Tim just held his hand and kissed him gently, saying that whatever it was, they’d go through it together. Brian shed a few tears, his heart swelling, and although his mind kept telling him it was all a lie, Brian wanted to believe Tim would stick with him until the end.  

Thus, waltzing to that song meant a lot, and they became the quavers and semiquavers, their hearts stopping along the beat of every staccato and their breaths lingering the same amount of time as the minim and quarter notes. The music came to a stop very soon, neither of them noticing time had passed, and then the guests joined them to dance until it was time to say goodbye and bon-voyage. Tim lifted his head to look at Brian, and their eyes were soft and full of feelings. Brian pecked his lips and hugged him. They were happier than ever.  

Π 

They arrived at Tenerife after a twenty-five hours flight, it was night and they were tired — flight connections be damned. The good thing was that Brian had bought a house in Tenerife, — it reminded him of the days he spent there studying the stars, and he could stargaze from the balcony in the bedroom — because they didn’t need to do the check-in and wait for the keys to the room. The house was modest, to be honest, with only one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room, all four rooms divided on two floors. Brian and Tim only had the strength to unpack take a shower, because soon they started to feel sleepy and went to bed, cuddling comfortable. 

 

Brian woke up after one hour, suddenly feeling cold. He turned around to hug his lover and go back to sleep, but he only found emptiness and Tim’s pillow. Brian sighed and rubbed his eyes, getting up slowly and almost tripping on the way. He realised he went to bed naked, so he grabbed a robe he put on the coat hanger near the door. Brian looked around and spotted a silhouette on the balcony, and he walked outside calmly. Tim was looking at the stars, his arms resting on the balustrade. He looked disturbed. Brian involved Tim’s waist with his arms and put his head on his husband’s shoulder.  

“You alright, love?” Tim held his hands and leaned onto Brian’s touch. Tim was only wearing a shirt and his boxers and the night wind was cold, so Brian’s warm body was welcome. He was kissed softly on the neck and his grip on his spouse’s hand got tighter. “I’m just thinking...” Tim closed his eyes and smiled when Brian hummed, wanting to hear about what he was thinking. “I really missed you when you came here. I was really happy for you, that’s true, but... I felt lonely. Being here makes me nostalgic somehow.” Brian nodded and kissed his neck again, his thumbs caressing Tim’s belly. “I used to look at the stars and pretend I was looking at you, or that maybe you’d be looking at the sky at the same time and we’d be connected.” Tim laughed and turned around to look at Brian. “I was worried, babe.” 

“I’m here now, aren’t I? And I’ll stay beside you forever.” Brian kissed him slowly, trying to reassure Tim. He knew his worries were justified, but things were okay. Tim cradled Brian’s face and deepened the kiss, starting to feel hot. He pulled away when he needed to breathe and looked at Brian with desire. “Yes, you are now...” Tim put Brian’s lower lip between his lips, aware of the other's reactions. Brian was satisfied, his eyes closed, his face red. Tim grabbed his husband’s waist and stepped in closer, but still felt they were too far away. Brian whimpered with the contact, and Tim couldn’t resist the temptation to slowly lower his lips to kiss Brian’s neck. At that point, Brian was already hard.  

Brian groaned loudly and unconsciously as Tim kissed his neck, his weak spot, and felt a shiver run through his body. He couldn’t think for a second, he could only feel the warmth of Tim's lips. He ran his hands through Tim’s strong arms and gasped when his neck was bitten. Tim stepped away after a few seconds, his reddened mouth smiling. Brian stared at Tim's face; a few strands of hair hid his eyes. 

Tim grabbed Brian's right thigh and lifted it slowly, leaving it at his waist height; he then brought the bodies closer, making Brian quiver. 

“Oh, Tim...” Brian mentally reprimand himself for groaning so luxuriously and carelessly. Tim opened Brian's robe and began to lower his mouth to suck on his nipples; Tim smirked at the realisation that doing so, he would hear his name come out of those beautiful lips again, and it would still come out in that exciting and provocative tone. “Tim...” He grabbed a few strands of his husband's hair and put his head back as he felt Tim's wet kisses being spread across his chest, extremely sensitive to the not-at-all-innocent touches. “Tim...” he said breathlessly, “bed... now...!” 

They hurried to the bed, both maddened with desire. The ride seemed too long, they just wanted to get the good feeling of skin against skin as fast as possible. Tim laid Brian gently on the bed — though his will was otherwise — and positioned himself above Brian, kissing his lips slowly. Brian wrapped his legs around Tim's hip and pulled him down, so that it touched his own. Tim groaned indecently when their erections touched, even though his was still covered. He parted his lips and took off Brian's robe, and if Tim had used a little more force, he would have torn the fabric. Brian didn’t want to wait any longer, he couldn’t wait any longer. Tim kissed his neck for a long time, his short breath pounding against his skin and driving him mad. Brian moaned loudly and tightened his legs around Tim. 

“Tim... hmm...” Brian groaned. He felt his body respond to the touches, he longed for more contact “this is so good...” Brian decided that he should do something, so he turned them around and straddled his lover. 

Tim’s boxers were thrown on the floor without any ceremony. He had his lips kissed with passion as Brian made suggestive movements to tease him more — the warm tongue along with the movement of his hips could drive Tim even more madly. Brian lifted his face a little, as if forgetting something, he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear and sat down, his eyes fixed on Tim's body. He, in turn, loved attention. 

“Something wrong?” His voice sounded different, still deep and low, but now he had a harsh, hoarse tone. 

“No, it's just that...” Brian paused for a moment, moistened his lips and ran his fingers slowly over every muscle of Tim's chest. “I think you're really hot.” He looked hypnotized. Tim gave a low chuckle, almost like the purr of a cat. 

“You make it look like I have the body of a Greek god.” He arched an eyebrow and smiled. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Tim, you're so much prettier.” Brian bent down to kiss him. Tim's hands tightened around his waist and pulled him closer, wanting to feel every inch of Brian’s body. Brian pushed his lips away and began to make a trail of kisses that ran from Tim's jaw to his neck. Brian led his left hand up to Tim's erection, feeling amused when Tim’s lips parted; Brian began to masturbate him and heard a groan that Tim tried to stifle with his hand. He was losing control; when Brian started to suck him, he let an almost guttural sound come out of his lips, stuck his fingers through his curly hair and pulled a few strands tightly, feeling close to his orgasm.  

“B-Brimi... I'll... I'll” He arched his back slightly, unable to contain his moans. Brian pushed his lips away from Tim's cock and began to suck at his neck, but his hands still gripped his dick tight. Tim was a total mess at that moment, murmuring his lover's name until he reached his limit. Brian marvelled at what he saw: Tim had his eyes closed and a few drops of sweat trickled down his forehead. Tim reversed the positions again, laid down on Brian and kissed him passionately. Brian just wanted Tim to take him. Tim's hands began to wander around his body with some force, leaving little reddish marks. He then lowered his body and ran his tongue over the length of Brian’s erect cock, receiving a loud moan in response; he began to make back and forth movements with his hands, and after a short while, his mouth joined his hands. 

“Humm... Tim... I-I... humm...” Brian pulled the other gently through his hair, and Tim showed no resistance and hurried to kiss him. 

“I love you.” Tim’s voice was practically ending with him, Brian was lost between Timm’s breaths and subtle changes of tones. 

“I love you too.” He spoke when his lips were still close. He closed his eyes and kissed him one more time. “I love you very much.” 

Tim ran his hands slowly over Brian's thighs, causing him to sigh. He kissed his husband's shoulder and slowly lowered his kisses to Brian’s belly, then to his legs, kissing all the marks and scars he had found along the way. He looked at Brian's face and saw that he was biting his lips; Tim reached for the nightstand, opened a drawer, and took out a tub of lube; he moistened two fingers of his right hand, parted Brian’s long legs, and initially introduced one finger. Brian moaned in anticipation. Tim was moving his finger slowly, teasing him all the way.  

After long minutes he felt Tim put another finger in, and he started sucking on one of Brian's nipples while searching for hi prostate. Brian was moaning against Tim’s lips, and at that point they were just breathing and panting in each other’s mouth. Brian scratched Tim’s back when he felt a wave of pleasure running through his bones and opened his legs a little bit more, wanting and practically begging Tim to get on with it. Tim removed his fingers and pushed in slowly. Brian turned his face and moaned softly. 

“Brian... look at me.” And so he did. Tim was staring at him with a sweet expression on his face, his hair falling towards Brian, who ran his fingers affectionately over the length of the strands. Tim was pulled down with a little bit of force, and before he knew it, he was already being kissed roughly again. 

Tim only started to thrust when Brian moved his hip in search of more contact. The movements were slow and soft, taking out languid moans of both of them. Tim heard Brian's low sighs and could only think of taking him to paradise. Their bodies were sweaty and made a wet noise as they crashed together and the fingers of Brian's right hand were entwined in the fingers of Tim's left hand. Brian gasped as the older man hit him in a tender spot, making him squirm and writhe. Tim noticed the expression of pleasure on Brian's reddened, sweaty face, and started to pound into him in the same place, making Brian practically scream in ecstasy; he felt close to the climax and realized Brian was almost there too. 

“Brimi, my dear,” Tim wrapped his cock and began to masturbate him. “Come for me.” Brian closed his eyes and arched his back, coming with a scream. 

Tim felt Brian tightening around him and came too, his mind blank and his body light; he laid down on Brian and kissed his neck as he tried to recover from orgasm. They both breathed heavily. Tim pulled out from inside his husband and lied down on the bed beside him, pulling Brian close, who leaned his head against his chest and kissed the spot. It had been wonderful. Brian felt Tim's hands tighten over his back and his soft lips kissed his forehead. H closed his eyes for a few seconds and tried to regulate his breathing.  

“I love you, Brimi.” Tim interlaced his fingers and kissed them. “Have I said that before?” 

“Yes.” Brin smiled. He laid on top of Tim and kissed his neck. 

“It's because I love you.” Brian laughed and a tear trickled down his cheek. 

“I love you too.” Tim wiped his tear and kissed him again, holding him tight against his body to make sure they’d stay together. “I’m so in love with you...” Brian nibbled Tim’s lips and chuckled when Tim whined. “My _husband_.” Both smiled brightly at that remark.  

“Your  _husband.”_  Brian yawned and Tim put him on the bed, holding him. “You’re my spouse.” Brian smiled and put Tim’s head on his chest, caressing his hair gently to help him sleep. Tim closed his eyes and held one of Brian’s hands. “Good night, Brimi.” 

“Good night, love.” Brian looked at the band on Tim’s finger and smiled, feeling happy because they got married. Tim soon was snoring softly, and Brian chuckled lightly, stroking his husband’s back, glad that now they would be together forever. He dozed off after a few minutes, and when he woke up, Tim was still laying on top of him, their hands still intertwined and the breeze blowing softly inside the room. Tim lifted his head cracked his eyes open and smiled at Brian, letting his head fall to his chest again and going back to sleep. Brian laughed and laid on his side, putting Tim on the bed and closing his eyes again, it wouldn’t do any harm to stay in bed a little more — he’d indulge himself and enjoy the warm embrace of his _husband_.  

**Author's Note:**

> So, I said they had a house in Tenerife because I feel that is kind of an asshole thing to have sex in hotels and let the chamberlain/chambermaids deal with the mess.
> 
> And for the traumas and bad situations I mentioned: there'll be a work to explain it, in this same universe. My idea is: this is going to be the only Brim universe with modern setting, and I'll develop it without references to the other works, that'll be set on the 20th century. So forget about Keep Good Company, Don't You Hear My Call? and The Sun Too Soon Lost His Light for this Brim universe (am I being clear?)  
> This new series is going to be angst and heavy, I apologise in advance -- I'm really sorry. 
> 
> I hated how I ended this one, I usually don't know how to make conclusions, but this one... well... this one is bad. Sorry.
> 
> I am also sorry for the smut because I always feel like I describe more the smut than the other scenes and it looks like a pwp. And pwp is a problem when I want to focus on the plot (I had 15 pages of full smut and had to cut it to fit in here). And this one is horrible in English, but when I first wrote it, it was good. Anyways... I'll try to get better. 
> 
> Only today (04/06) I realised the names of my OCs were in two paragraphs, so I apologise.  
>  
> 
> You can leave kudos and comments if you want, I want to know your opinion.  
> Oh, and you can find me on:  
> tumblr - @your-wannabe-queen  
> wattpad - @Queenie_Sorcha  
> twitter - @wannabesorcja


End file.
